


I Like You A Latte

by supernova_sun (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dont judge me i love this ship, there isnt enough fluff for this ship tbh so im making more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supernova_sun
Summary: (discontinued)Jerry finds his soulmate.





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i love jerricK dont look at me.,,

Jerry walked down the street, approaching his favorite coffee franchise; Starbucks. Jerry had college finals, and he was very, very sleep deprived. He just needed to survive one more day living off of coffee, and then- Oh, there was the Starbucks! He looked down at the inside of his wrist, where his soulmark was. It still read the same rebellious phrase of a person who fucking hates his job at Starbucks. Jerry walked into the Starbucks, and stumbled into the line. 

"Welcome to Shit-bucks, how may I take your order?" the barista asked, voice empty of any emotion. Jerry broke out into a smile. It could have been his soulmate! 

"Do you know what kind of currency they use in space? ...Star-bucks!" Jerry joked. If the barista would make a terrible pun, he could come up with a worse one. At first he thought it was a good icebreaker, but he realized his mistake. Oh God, that was a stupid thing to say, that was really, really stupid, what if he didn't like puns? The guy was really really attractive and Jerry wanted to date him and the barista wouldn't want to because of that-

"Is it you?" the barista smiled widely, voice holding hope. 

"I.. I hope so." Jerry mumbled. "I'm Rick." the barista smirked. Jerry's face flushed red as he spoke. "For me, it's what you, um, just told me and my name's Jerry and you're just really really attractive and I said that because I was on the spot and I know it was really stupid and I-" Rick leaned over the counter. Oh my god, they were gonna kiss, he knew it-

 _Slap_. He felt a faint stinging on his cheek. A few heads turned towards them. It wasn't meant to hurt, it was obviously gentle. 

"Sorry, that was to get you out of that rambling." Rick shrugged.

Jerry wrote down his number on a sheet of paper and gave it to Rick. He started walking backwards, pointing finger guns at Rick. 

"Call me!" He said to the man, still waving the finger guns. He was trying to be cool.

"Aren't you gonna buy anythi-" Rick was cut off by Jerry slipping on something- who brought their skateboard into a coffee shop?- and falling backwards. Everyone looked at him and Rick rushed out from behind the counter to help him. 

"You okay, Jerry?" he asked. Jerry nodded, laughed, and stood up. 

"Yeah. Uh... D-Do you want to meet me at the park.. um, later today?" he asked sheepishly. Rick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, you fuckin' dork."


End file.
